Game of Survival
by IsabellaWinters
Summary: Our story is about a girl, and the inhabitants that live in Wonderland. From an outsiders point of view, Wonderland seems grotesque, cruel, unrelenting, and to be put bluntly, a nightmare. There is no control in Wonderland only chaos and with April Season approaching, our newly minted outsider, Wendy Cooper, must learn to survive.
1. Wendy Cooper

**name** : Wendy Elizabeth Cooper

 **age** : 15

 **height** : 160 cm/5'3"ft

 **hair color** : Brown

 **eye color** : Green

 **role** : Outsider/Foreigner

 **blood type** : O-


	2. the vanishing of ALiCe LidDeLl

**[the vanishing of ALiCe LidDeLl]**

 _TeLL mE, Are yoU rEadY tO PLaY THe **GAME**_?

"What's keeping you from me, _WEnDy_ "

Her breath hitched as he left small wet kisses down her neck. She wanted nothing more than to push him away but he had tied her hands to the table earlier.

Wendy struggled against her restraints, "You're a self-serving psychopath who lies to get whatever he wants."

His lips traveled up her neck to her earlobe as his skillfull hands went under her tight skirt and caressed her thighs.

"You wound me, _WEnDy_. I would _nEvER_ lie to you or _DeCieVE_ you."

Wendy's lip quivered. How could she have let herself be in this terrible perdicament? And this terrible physical position? What would her mother think of poor innocent Wendy, if she saw her daughter's legs on either side of this strange man's hips? Or if her mother saw his sinful hands lifting up her skirt, nearing the band of her underwear? Wendy couldn't bear the thought.

She swallowed, "That's exactly what you do." Wendy pulled at her restraints roughly, "And you don't care about who you hurt in the process."

He nipped the bottom of her earlobe slowly, "I would never hurt you, _WEnDy._ "

"Is that what you told _Alice_ , before you took her?"

Wendy leaned her head away from him only to see that _awful_ seductive smirk of his.

"Is that it, my _WEnDy_? Is that what is keeping you from me?" He chuckled, "You think _I_ have, Alice."

Wendy glared at the man, "I _know_ you have her."

His head tilted back as the room filled with his melodic laughter.

"Such certainty." Suddenly there was a small twinkle of mischief in his eyes and his wicked smile was still plastered on his face. Wendy didn't know if she wanted slap him or kiss his perfect lips, and the fact that his hands were up her small tight skirt didn't help with her conflicting emotions.

"Certain enough to bet on it, perhaps?" He asked.

Wendy heard the voice of reason in her head. It was loud and clear, he was baiting her, daring her to say: _Ye_ _s, I'm willing to bet on it._ This is a trap; a trap he had set up just for her, no one else. Every instinct her body told her to say _no_ , Alice was not worth whatever sinister thing he had planned for her. But if Alice was here, trapped... what type of person would Wendy be if she just abandoned her?

 _Human_ , thought Wendy, _human_. But then she thought: _If I was stuck here I'd want someone to find me_.

Wendy gave one more tug at her restraints. "Yes, I'm willing to bet on it."

His smirk widen, "Then let's make a deal." He reached his pointer finger under the band of her underwear let it snap gently against her skin.

Wendy shivered at the contact and her lip began to quiver again.

"I show you to wherever you believe, Alice is," he gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. Wendy instinctively grabbed his broad shoulders as she gasped sharply, Wendy gulped, her hands weren't tied anymore. "and if she's not there then... you stay here with me."

The voice of reason was louder now, sharper and clearer. The voice kept telling her: _Don't gamble with your freedom! It is an incredibly stupid thing to do!_

" _ **DeAL, mY loVeLY WEnDy?**_ "

"Deal."

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!*


	3. a day in the life of WEnDy CoOPeR

**[a day in the life of WEnDy CoOPeR]**

Wendy's pastel pink alarm clock glowed in bold green numbers:

 _5:59 a.m._

One soothing minute of sleep was left for her before her alarm clock would start its insensate ringing and her dream would come to an end.

"ReADy tO pLay ThE _**GAME**_ ¿?"

The dream was dark and ominious, and the voice that filled her senses was smooth and deep. A hand reached out to her. Wendy squinted to see the person who was infront of her, but couldn't.

 _Strange_ , thought Wendy, _yet enchanting._ However, she would not be strayed so easily. She took a step back, not in fear, but in caution.

"I sEE... nExt TiME thEn."

Wendy heard a soft twinkle of bells.

 _6:00 a.m._

A loud ring filled her room, in an instant she awoke.

" _Shut up_." Wendy slapped her boisterous alarm clock shut.

She sighed and rolled on her back, _What a strange dream..._

Wendy closed her eyes in an effort to remember the dream. It was leaving her piece by piece, word for word, in seconds the dream was cleared from her mind. She always thought that was an odd course of events: a person knows they had a dream but they can't remember it. To Wendy, there was nothing more frustrating than not knowing. She would think about the forgotten dream all day and rack her brain on what happened, she was sure of it.

She breathed in, _I need to get ready for school._

Wendy swinged her body off the bed and let her bare feet touch the cool floor. She missed her bed already. She tilted her head sideways and saw her clock shine its green hue, _6:05_ _a.m._

The brunette stared at her door and waited for her mother's-

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Like clockwork, Wendy's mother knuckles racked against her wooden.

"Wendy, are you awake?"

"Yeah, mom." Wendy groaned.

"Get ready quick! I made your favorite, sweetie." Her mother sang.

Wendy could not fathom how her mother could be so happy and chipper in the morning, Wendy hated mornings. The birds won't shut up, the sun has this annoying shine to it that just burns your eyes more than the afternoon sun does, and let us not forget Wendy's most dreadful part of her morning routine, waking up.

She looked at her bed longingly, "I miss you already." Oh, how she wishes she could just climb under covers again and fall into a deep blissful slumber...

 _Maybe, I'll remember that dream again_ , Wendy thought, _but I need to go to school._

Wendy walked into her moderately sized bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush.

She wet her toothbrush, put toothpaste, wet it again, and then finally she'd begin brushing her teeth. Once, done she flossed and then went to her small closet to change out of her comfortable nightwear into something less comfortable.

Wendy's outfit was simple, she liked simple, it was a white crop top with short maroon overalls over it and finished with her classic, well worn white high top converse. She stared at her self in the mirror satisfied with her look only one thing left to fix: her hair.

 _Should I keep it down or up?_

Wendy grabbed her hair put it up and then let it down.

 _Maybe, in a bun?_ She curled her up, _No..._

It took her a while to finally decide what to do with her hair but when she did, her brown locks were tied up high in ponytail with a maroon scrunchie.

"Wendy! Hurry, breakfast's going to get cold." Her mother shouted.

 _6:21 a.m._

Wendy sighed and grasped her brown backpack and swung it over her shoulders. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

A plate was already set for her with a set of blueberry pancakes laying deliciously on top of it. The butter was melting from the heat the pancakes were radiating off, droplets of melted butter was seeping of the edge of the pancakes. Her mouth waters, oh, how she loves blueberry pancakes. She smiles brightly as Wendy reaches for the maple syrup and pours just the right amount for her taste buds to appreciate it.

"Remember, this year is critical for colleges and I don't want you getting distracted." Her mother set a glass of milk on the counter top, "Are you doing everything you can-"

" _Mom_ , I am doing _everything_."

"Are you sure, maybe you can take one more club?" Wendy's mother suggested.

" _Mom_ , if I take anything else on I'm literally going to explode."

Her mother sighed, "I know, sweetie, I just want you to succeed."

"It's sophomore year, mom." Wendy took in a piece of pancake into her mouth, "I'll be fine."

Wendy's mother kissed her forehead lovingly, "I'm going to change," she started going upstairs, "and tell me when you're going to start walking to school."

With her mother now gone up in her room changing, Wendy took this time of solitude to try and recollect the dream she had had half a hour ago.

 _Come on, focus Wendy!_ She put another piece of pancake in her mouth.

She remembered darkness, and a sense that she wasn't in good company. However, she wasn't afraid, on the contrary, Wendy felt... _safe._ Wendy closed her eyes, a person spoke in her dream was it a man or woman. She reached and reached but couldn't remember the speaker's tone of voice.

She closed her eyes, _Come on, work brain._

Then it came to her like a wave crashing on the shore.

ReADy tO pLay ThE GAME¿?

Wendy remembered the pitch of the voice it was deep but not too deep. It was light and bouncy yet held a firm sense of command.

 _There was something else..._ Wendy thought. She put down her fork and focused.

 _.•.jiNgLE .•. jiNgLE.•._

"Bells?" uncertainly Wendy questioned the noise in her head.

 _.•. jiNgLE .•. jiNgLE .•._

 _Yeah, I was dreaming about bells and games._ She opened her eyes and picked up her fork _, I must have been really out of it._ Wendy stabbed two pieces of blueberry pancakes and chewed silently. _Was there something else..?_ She swallowed, _No, it was just bells and games_.

Wendy continued to eat her breakfast in blissful ignorance and the only thing plaguing her naïve mind now is how she is supposed to co-captain the cheerleading squad with the (bitch) ice queen herself, Katherine Davidson. Katherine Davidson, who wants to take her role in the musical and now took part of her title as captain of Scarlet Diamonds. Now, she's trying to overthrow her completly. Words couldn't describe how much Wendy disliked Katherine.

 _Next, she'll try to steal my seat in the decathlon._ Wendy gritted her teeth, _No, that she won't that steal from me. I worked so hard to be there._

Wendy huffed and stomped to the kitchen to rinse her plate of sticky sweet syrup. Once done, she took her phone out from her back pocket to see the the time.

 _6:47 a.m._

 _I should leave and tell Mrs. Sanchez that won't make it to decathlon practice after school._

Wendy pocketed her phone and yelled, "Mom, I'm going now! Lock the door!" She didn't wait for a response.

She jog across her porch and let her feet tap against the sidewalk as she slowed down her pace to put on her Bluetooth headphones. Music automatically filled her eardrums and fortunately for her it was the song the Scarlet Diamonds would be performing tonight at the football game.

Swing arm...

Like a river (x3)

Flick arm and twist leg...

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven, and eight..._

Wendy continues to imagine the dance in her head as she matches her steps to the beat.

Shut your mouth and run me like river...

Before she knew it, she was at the high school. A familiar view overcame her senses, athletes in letterman's, upper classmen talking about senior ditch day and planning senior yell, and every student complaining about school. And yet, above all her piers were gossiping about today's football game and how the Scarlet Diamonds were going to blow away the half-time show tonight.

Wendy went up the four steps and pushed the double doors open with a smile. She turned away from the doors and walked past the school's auditorium to see the dull red lockers lined uniformly against the wall. As if second nature, Wendy walked towards her very own lackluster red locker and made quick work of the lock.

 **CLANK!**

She swung her back pack infront of her and unzipped to take out her English II textbook. Wendy neatly placed in inside her locker and took out a notebook from it. Wendy glanced at her daily schedule taped on the side of her locker since the first day of sophomore year.

 _First Block: Chemistry_

 _Second Block: English II_

 _Third Block: Theater_

 _Lunch_

 _Fourth Period: World History AP_

 _Fifth Block: Varsity Choir_

Wendy closed her locker as silently as possible, _I should tell Mrs. Sanchez, I won't be able to make it._

She turned into three hallways to get to Mrs. Sanchez's classroom.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Wendy racked her knuckles against the door, "Can I come in?'

"Of course, come on in~" Mrs. Sanchez sang.

Wendy opened the door gently and saw her favorite teacher in a green sundress and small heels decorated with flowers. Mrs. Sanchez has a sweet smile as she greeted Wendy with warmth.

Wendy couldn't help but to smile back, "Sorry to disturb you Miss, but I just wanted to tell you that I won't -"

Mrs. Sanchez cut her off, "you won't be able to make it to decathlon practice today because of today's football game, I know." She clapped her hands in excitement, "Don't worry, you are excused and I will be there to cheer on our Warriors and our Scarlet Diamonds tonight."

Wendy's smile grew, "Thank you, Mrs. Sanchez."

"Well, you should get to class. The bell will be ringing soon." She made her way to her computer.

Wendy nodded and made her way towards the door.

"Oh! And Wendy, give us a performance this school will never forget!" Mrs. Sanchez sang.

Wendy giggled, "I'll try." She closed the door behind her gently.

 **RING!**

 _7:55 a.m._

The bell for first block always rings at, _7:55 a.m._

She headed to class with no detours.

First Block, Chemistry. _Don't fall asleep... Don't fall asleep!_

 _Oh my God! He just lit the ceiling on fire! That's amazing! Wait, what if we all die!_

 _How is the ceiling fine!?_

Then she walked to her next class, English II. _Everyone knows Julius Caesar got stabbed twenty-three times._

 _Brutus was such a piece of shit friend._

Theater came after her English class. _Learn your lines, Wendy!_

 _When in doubt improv!_

 _Shut up, Katherine, no one likes you!_

Lunch passed, she sat with her friends and gossiped about all their first world problems. However, now it was time to get down to business, World History AP was next.

 _Notes, notes!_

 _Don't change the slide!_

 _I'm so glad this class is only fifty minutes._

Finally, she reached her final class, Choir, which she skipped to practice tonight's dance routine.


	4. an afternoon in the life of WEnDy CoOPeR

AN: The day was a little too perfect and mundane last time, don't you think? Almost even dreamy... ;) Also last chapter and this chapter was supposed to be all one chapter but ff wouldn't let me write more than 2k for some reason.

 **[an afternoon in the life of WEnDy CoOPeR]**

 _2:55 p.m._

Guilt settled in Wendy's gut, she shouldn't have skipped her last class but she couldn't leave her teammates at the mercy of Katherine.

When Wendy arrived at the gym, Katherine was already grilling and overworking them with the dance. Yes, they should practice before the game but not to the point where they're fatigued.

Wendy told the girls to take a break as she argued with her co-captain.

"You can't over work them like that Katherine." She said, "They need their energy for tonight's game."

Katherine rolled her eyes and merely sent sharp looks to the girls sitting down. Wendy stepped to block her view, "You keep doing this and I'll tell coach about your profanity against them and have you kicked off the team, _Katherine._ "

Katherine snapped her head towards Wendy, "You think you can have _me_ kicked out the team?" She seethed, "Please, I'm the best dancer in this whole squad."

"Listen here, _discount_ Regina George," Wendy took a step towards Katherine, "If you were the best dancer we wouldn't be co-captains. We are equals, so shut up and stop over working the girls." She took another step, "Unless, of course, you're planning on dancing with them."

Katherine scoffed and stomped off into the girls locker room.

 _Privileged bitch._ Wendy glared at her and quickly changed her demeanor when she addressed her piers.

"Everyone knows the dance, right?" Wendy asked with a smile, "If you need help with a certain move please don't be emberrassed, we all need help from time to time."

A hesitant hand came up, "I- I need help with the flip." Her voice was small and shaking.

"That's fine...Get your partner, Valerie and we'll work on it now." Wendy said sweetly.

Valerie smiled and nodded to her partner.

It didn't take long for them to get the flip right and when they did, Wendy praised them.

The girls smiled and went back to their spot.

This day feels so familiar... like I've lived it before. Wendy shrugged it off, it must be nerves.

Two hours passed by until Wendy decided to get the Diamonds to practice the dance routine.

 _4:30 p.m._

"Let's practice!" Wendy shot a look to Katherine, "You too, co-captain!"

Katherine looked up with little interest and didn't give Wendy a single glance as she walked down the bleachers of the gym.

Wendy got into position next to Katherine, "Play ' _River_ ', Siri!"

The phone replied and in an instant the song began to play, the Diamonds startes their routine flawlessly and ended it flawlessly as well.

Hips swinged, arms swayed, chest pumped, and feet stomped on the wooden floor of the gym.

 _Four, five, six, seven, and eight_ _, and it's over..._

 _5:00 p.m._

Wendy ran up to her phone and stopped the music from repeating.

"Alright, Diamonds! Let's start hitting the showers!" Wendy shouted. "Get ready, and changed into uniforms! Don't forget to stretch before you enter the field! I don't want anyone getting a cramp!"

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her. She stumbled back but quickly caught herself. Wendy closed her eyes tightly, she could not be feeling sick, tonight was the game.

 _My head..._ She held on to the bleachers. _Stop it, not today..._ Her head began to spin and just as the pain would begin to fade another sharp sting would take its place.

"Hey, you okay?" Wendy opened her eyes slightly to see the person who was infront her, it was Katherine.

Another wave of pain hit her and sense of déjà vu overwhelmed her senses. The voice is her head was clear now... _Wake up, this isn't real! You're losing the deal, idiot!_

Wendy's knees buckled, _Deal..? What deal?_

"Wendy, are you okay? Can you stand?" Katherine almost sounded sincere.

 _Breathe in... Breathe out... You can do this._ Wendy took in long breaths, _Think, what deal?_ It was surfacing, rising and rising and rising...

" _Alice_!"

 **SMACK**

Wendy felt a hot lingering sting against her cheekbone and the epiphany faded.

"Snap out of it!" Katherine yelled.

Enraged, Wendy yelled back, "What the hell, you didn't have to slap me!"

"It worked, didn't it!?" Katherine glared, "I wasn't going to let you have a panic attack an hour before the game."

Katherine rolled her eyes in a way only Katherine could, "Come on, we need to get ready for the game."

Wendy stood up, "I'm going to the nurses office. I'll be back and ready by time the game starts."

"You _better_ be." Katherine growls.

Wendy wobbled her legs towards the gym doors. It felt like something was pulling her back.

 _More like someone._ The voice was back and was as clear as ever.

 _But who'd be holding me back?_ Wendy pushed at the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

 _.•. jiNgLE .•. jiNgLE.•._

"Are you sure, you want to miss the game, _WEnDy_?" Smooth, silky...

 _Enchanting.._.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. "I - I won't miss the game it's just to..." Her vision blurred.

"Oh, but you will, _LoVE_ , that's how you fell into _wOnDErLaNd_ , remember?"

Wendy turned around and saw his face, it was so familiar. _And attractive.._ _. a very attractive man._

The man leaned in and brushes his lips gently against hers. "Nightmare, truly is a fool."

Wendy tried to push him away, _Why? I kind of want him to kiss me._

"Clever as you are, you still can't outwit me, _dArLiNG."_ He smirked, "But I believe I should thank the Caterpillar, he brought me exactly what I want... _straight_ into my arms."

He was closing the gap between them, millimeter by millimeter.

 _Do not kiss him! He's insane!_ The voice screamed, _Push him away!_

And so, Wendy did. She pushed at his chest weakly.

"Don't, Joker." She whimpered.

With that, it all came rushing back.

She was no longer confused and her mind was, once again, her own. Wendy steeled herself against him and she shot him a nasty look.

"Where's _Alice_ , Joker?"

The gym washed away and revealed the infamous prison. Toys scattered around the floor while her back was up against the cool metal bars.

His smile never wavered, "I don't know, _WEnDy_ , you tell me?"

Wendy roughly untangled his arms from her waist, "Two rights and one left."

It was all coming back to her now. She remembered searching the prison before, when she won the game and Joker, let her wander the prison alone.

"Be more specific, brat." His demeanor switched. A confident smile no longer claimed his beautiful features, now a scowl took its place. His arms snaked around her once more but it lacked the gentleness his counterpart, White, held.

Wendy gulped, "Two rights and one left. The fifth cell on the right side, Black."

He tugged at her waist and pulled her to the direction she described.

 _She has to be there, I saw her there._ Wendy looked up to see Black's face, it was neutral. _He has such a basic resting bitch face._

Her stomach was turning itself inside out, she never felt so unsure of herself.

Step, step, step, step, turn...

 _Ba thump... Ba thump..._

Step, step, step, step, turn...

 _Ba thump... Ba thump... Ba thump..._

Step, step, step, step, turn...

 _Ba thump... Ba thump... Ba thump... Ba thump..._

"One, two, three, four..." Black counted off the cells, "Five."

Wendy teared her eyes away from Black, and looked into the cell.

It was empty.

Her heart stilled, "Shit."

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	5. GhoULlisH territory

**[GhoULisH territory]**

"You moved her!" Wendy accused Joker as she began to move away from him.

Black hardened his grip on her waist, "I didn't move shit."

Wendy glared, "Yes, you did!" She turned to look at the cell, "She was there when I searched the prison alone!"

"You saw what you wanted to see." A gentle voice from behind her.

Wendy turned to face Black's, far more terrifying, counterpart: White.

White had a smug, yet dazzling smile and Wendy wanted nothing more than to slap him.

He gently grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, "You lost the deal, darling." White's smile morphed into something vicious, "Shall I show you to your room?"

Wendy's eye twitched in annoyance, "I'm a minor that deal has no grounds without my legal guardian present."

Black laughed, "You're grasping at straws now."

"Foreigner's rules are so curious..." White trailed off, "However, my lovely Wendy, our rules are not the same."

Black leaned head in and whispered in her ear, "So our deal does hold and it's time for you pay up."

Wendy squirmed under his grip, "Pretty sure pedophilia is frowned upon, even here." Her cheeks dusted in pink, she hated how close he was and she hated that he had this effect on her.

White leaned in aswell, as he hooked her arms around his; "Age doesn't matter here as long as I have consent."

Wendy pushed at White's shoulder, "You don't have it."

This only fueled Joker's fire as Black nipped at her earlobe and White interwined his fingers with Wendy's. White began to scatter her collarbone with feather-like kisses, until they both completely stopped all together.

"Not yet."

"Then get your grubby hands off me!" Wendy snapped.

"My, you've come far since we met." White leaned his forehead to touch hers, "My sweet, innocent, _perfect_ little Wendy."

She hated that word.

Wendy huffed, "Where's my stupid room?"

Black chuckled in her ear while White smiled with glee. This chilled her to her bones and sent a terrible pit straight into her stomach.

 _What if my room is a cell_. She paled, _What have I gotten myself into... I just wanted to find Alice._

Wendy felt Black's hands travel to her shoulders, or was it White's... she was far too terrified to know which counterpart did what. She gulped, her mouth was dry. He was leading her past the cells as Wendy, in a poor attempt to stop him, dug her heels into the ground.

White clicked his tongue in disapproval, "No need to be stubborn."

Next thing she knew, she was in Black's arms and Wendy, in instinct, wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "I - I can walk!"

"Shut up," Black barked.

White sported his usual smile, "You're adorable when you're flustered."

"I am not flustered!" Wendy hissed.

"Say that to your burning cheeks, brat."

Wendy's eye twitched as she glared at the Warden, "For someone who claims to like me you sure do alot of name calling!"

Black gave her a vicious grin, "I'll leave the sweet nothings to the clown."

Her nose scrunched up in fury, "As if I'd believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

 _He's the one acting like a brat, not me._

"Now, now, darling," White mused, "No need to be upset."

Wendy huffed as she crossed her arms, "I am not upset."

White hummed, "You're pouting."

Wendy ignored him.

 _I need to find Alice, and he could be lying... but if he's not lying, then where else could she be?_

"Don't ignore me, love."

She didn't say anything.

 _She's not at the Clock Tower, or the Amusement Park, or the Heart Castle, and she didn't leave; Nightmare would've sensed it. If not here then maybe the Hatter's Mansion... No, Blood wouldn't. Would he?_

"Wendy..." White was pouting while Black was getting a nasty sneer.

She bit her lip.

 _He wouldn't kidnap her, much less hurt her, right?_ Wendy frowned, _He didn't ask about her at all when I visited him a few time periods ago._

Finally, Wendy spoke up, "He wouldn't hurt her, would he, Joker?"

"Don't play the pronoun game, brat." Black growled, "Who wouldn't hurt who?"

Wendy played with the hem of her plaid skirt, "Blood wouldn't hurt Alice, right?"

"Who cares about h-" Black was cut off.

"I do." Wendy snapped and then sighed, "I just want to find her."

White tapped his chin in thought, However, Wendy knew better than to believe he was actually thinking, "Maybe she left Wonderland..."

"She didn't. Nightmare would've sensed it."

Wendy looked at her surroundings: He was carrying her away from the prison. The weight was lifted of her shoulders as she was glad she wouldn't be in a cell, however, new one settled...If not cell, then where?

 _Not his room! I wouldn't put it past the pervert!_

"You're turning red again." Black said, "Thinking of all things I'll do to you once I have the greenlight?"

Wendy shot him a glare, "Pedophile."

White, who always had some type of smile gracing his handsome features, grabbed the doorknob, "Welcome to your room, darling."

Wendy, who had been having a glaring contest with Black, finally, turned her head to White with his arm extended and his body down in a bow. This reminded her of when she first saw him: At the circus presenting his show to the audience. It made her ache, Alice was sitting next to her during that show.

"My own room?" Wendy blinked in surprise, "I figured..."

White cocked his head to the side, Wendy thought it was cute, "What?"

Wendy shook her head, "Nothing, nevermind."

Black let out another smirk as he bend down his head to whisper in her ear, "If you want to stay in one of our rooms, we'd be more than happy to oblige."

Wendy's eye twitched but ignored the vulgar warden, "Anyway... about Alice."

"What now?" Black growled.

"I want to change the season," Wendy said, "to Fall."

White cocked his head to the otherside, he looked so innocent Wendy just wanted to hug him and if he had pulled this when they first met she probably would have.

Black let out another growl, "What for? So you can go accuse him and have him kill you?"

Wendy opened her to say something only to be interrupted.

"No, no, we can't have our Wendy getting hurt." White said, "Or doing something so reckless."

Wendy blushed and felt a shiver run up her spine, she only got this feeling with White. He'd say something she'd never thought he could and then, Wendy would reevaluate him only to go back to same conclusion as always: Joker lures you in a false sense of security with lies and half-truths; this makes it easier to manipulate you. He doesn't care about you, not really.

 _Right, he does not care about me_ , Wendy thought, _ This is all a game to him._

"I'm not going to accuse him," Wendy said, "I'm going to ask him if he happens to know where she is."

White shook his head, "Why not the Clock Tower, hm?" He suggested, "Get your belongings."

 _No, I'm not planning on staying._

"I'll go after I go to the Hatter's mansion." Wendy stated.

To say, Wendy felt like a failure was an understatement. She felt worse than a failure. On the day she fell to Wonderland, she hadn't seen her friend Edith at all... but she remembered the day before. She had been putting up new signs of Alice missing. Edith was fourteen and so was Wendy, when Alice went missing. Alice had also been in her twenties and when Wendy fell here only to find her in her late teens... flirting with strange boys and not worried about the life she left behind. It also goes without saying that when Wendy saw Alice again, she was upset.

She was upset that Alice just dumped her life behind like it didn't matter.

She was upset that she left Edith without blinking.

She was upset on how she chose fantasy over reality.

She was upset on how Alice had the nerve defend abandoning her family.

However, it dwindled when Wendy realized, Alice looked younger than she remembered; and it dawned on Wendy that this Alice wasn't the Alice who'd fantasize about Lorina being alive... This Alice thought Lorina was still alive.

Worst of all, Wendy's outburst was infront of every role holder. The only one who moved to save her from Peter White's wrath was Boris; who had tricked her into drinking the medicine of hearts. Wendy, under the impression drinking the contents inside the crystal blue vial would allow her to go home, was in a rude awakening when she arrived at the Clock Tower only to be told that she had been lied to.

She didn't cry, however, she did scream as her thoughts came rushing in: Where would she live? How is she going to provide for herself? She was fifteen years old, for goodness sake!

Julius Monrey, took pity on her and allowed her to stay in the Clock Tower as long as she promised to be quiet.

Now, the Heart country passed and so did Clover, and as she did make amends with Alice earlier on without apologising. And the role holders began to warm up to her, except for Peter, who still tries to kill her everytime he sees her. Wendy avoids him at all cost.

 _But, Peter will help if I tell him Alice is missing... Of course, I'll bring Ace with me just in case Peter gets trigger happy._

Wendy pushed herself off Black's arms and landed swiftky on her feet, "I changed my mind I want to go the Heart Castle."

*a/n: its been a hot minute*


End file.
